


Will You Say...

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: Rebirth [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Post-Chosen, Tara Resurrected, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed since Tara's resurrection and the defeat of the First. With only a week or so left before the Scoobies leave to go to Cleveland in order to deal with the other Hellmouth, Willow decides to do something she should have done long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

As she slipped quietly into the room, Willow Rosenberg smiled at the sight of the golden haired Goddess quietly and safely sleeping the night away underneath the covers of the bed they shared. Her fingers casually slipping into her pocket and tracing the outline of the box hidden away inside her coat, the red-headed Witch's smile only grew in size as her imagination swam with ideas. It had been only months since Tara's resurrection and the defeat of the First underneath Sunnydale's crust, and still, things were beginning to look up. The spell to empower the Potentials had been unlike anything either Witch had ever experienced, or would ever experience again. It had been Power, encircling the two of them, penetrating them, binding them to one another. In a way, they had acted as one collective being. _Willow Maclay, in a manner of speaking..._

Fighting back the urge to smile at the thought, the Wiccan carefully peeled off her coat and set it on the nearby coat rack. Removing the box from her pocket with the precision of a professional burglar, she looked over her shoulder as she heard Tara mumbling something in her sleep. Freezing to the spot she stood in as if she had been the way to awaken the sleeping girl, Willow closed her eyes and softly sighed as she heard Tara roll over onto her side away from her. Waiting a moment or so before moving again, the Wiccan crossed the room in her red sock clad feet and slowly but surely opened a drawer on her desk…

 _What am I thinking?! She'll find it in there!_ Slowly shutting the drawer once more, the Wiccan turned and watched Tara, searching for any kind of sign that the other girl was awake. When she was absolutely certain there was none, she looked around the darkened room, searching for any kind of hiding place that she would be able to hide the box from her…at least until…the night. Her eyes finding the air vent on the other side of the equally darkened hallway outside the room, she nearly jumped and ran towards it, her steps still quite and subdued enough not to wake Tara. Reaching the hallway, she was glad that the vents weren't screwed into the wall, but instead simply slid in. Pulling the object out in a slow and cautious manner, the red-head was also glad that the vent was along the floor instead of higher up on the ceiling. Otherwise this entire situation would have been more difficult and time consuming.

Giving one last look at the doorway, Willow's heart stopped dead in her chest as she heard a pair of light footsteps on the floor. Hurriedly pulling the box out of her pocket and shoving it as far into the vent as she could possibly reach, the Wiccan pulled her hand back out as soon as she felt a pair of fingers on her back. Raising back up to her height quick enough that she felt the other girl jump, Willow offered a small and nervous smile to the new arrival.

"Hey baby…" She said, trying to make her tone steady and un-nervous like.

"Willow, sweetie?" Rubbing her eyes as she quietly yawned, Tara was struggling to stay awake at the moment, considering the late hour of the morning that it was. "You're home late…"

"Yeah, sorry. Buffy needed help with something, and I had to be research girl again." Doing her best to make sure that she appeared and sounded as if she hadn't basically been caught hiding something from her girl, Willow rose back to her feet and offered the other Wiccan a smile. "I didn't wake you, did I, baby?"

"No, I had to get up anyway. Dream decided to end." Giving another small yawn, the blonde Wiccan smiled as her mind slowly began to return to its full awakened state. "What's wrong with the vent?"

"Nothing!...Um, I mean, I heard something rattling in it, so I looked to see what it was."

"What was it?"

"What was what?" Her mind having already forgotten the small white lie she had fabricated, the red-head's eyes widened as she saw her girl's brows furrow slightly. "Oh, the rattling. It wasn't anything. I must be so tired I'm hearing things. Silly Willow…"

"I see…" Her tone leaving a small aura to it as if she knew what Willow were hiding, Tara nevertheless pulled Willow to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "And whatever should we do about you hearing things?"

"Oh, I don't know…whatever should we do?" Tilting her head slightly as her lips formed a wide smile that stretched cheek to cheek, the red-headed Witch couldn't prevent the small stream of giggles that escaped from her lips. "You're the expert on Willow-y feelings at the moment."

Her own smile evolving into her trademark sideways grin, Tara slowly pulled her girl into the bedroom, her free hand quickly shutting the door behind them.

"I think I have a few ideas…"

* * *

"Wills, you sure about this?" As she eyed her friend from her place across the table, Buffy could barely believe what her friend was talking about doing. "I mean, I thought you had decided to live in the same shrimp free world that Tara does. You know, making her feel more comfortable and safe?"

"Doesn't mean that I can't enjoy shrimp-y goodness once in a while." Perking up her eyebrows in a comedic fashion, the red-headed Witch set the menu back down into its place atop Buffy's discarded one. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I guess. It's a little strange seeing you wanting shrimp again though. So what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Returning her green eye's gaze to the Slayer, the perky Wiccan smiled brightly. "Nothing up, apart from the sky."

"Come on, Wills, you're not hiding anything from me. You've got 'I know something and you don't but I'm just _dying_ to tell you' face. Something is _definitely_ up." A smile lining her face, Buffy took a small sip of her drink. "So go on, spill it."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, somebody's being demand-y today." Giggling, Willow took a sip of her own drink.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen demand-y Buffy yet. She's a lot less nicer than I am." The smile on her face never once fading, the Slayer leaned back in her chair. "So, spill it!"

"Ok, ok." Leaning back in her own chair, Willow took a deep breath. "I'm gonna ask Tara the…question, ya know? The big question that couples ask each other?"

"You're gonna buy a house?" Unsure as to what exactly her oldest friend was trying to say, Buffy perked up her eyebrow. "Expensive question."

"No, no, I mean, we wanna get a house, once we get somewhere we both like. But that's not the question I mean…"

"You mean…" The clues clicking together in her head, the blonde-haired woman's entire expression exploded with happiness. _"OH MY GOD!"_

"Yep, I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Beaming at the Slayer's reaction, Willow couldn't help herself from smiling and nodding.

"Willow, oh God, I'm so happy for you two!" Nearly jumping out of her seat, Buffy wrapped her arms around her friend in an almost bone-crushing hug. "You deserve to be happy together."

"I know, Buffy, that's why you're the first person I've told. We owe it to you. If…if you hadn't brought her back, I think I'd still be kinda wallowing alone in the room."

"Like I said, you two deserve to be happy together. Couldn't let Warr-... _him_ get in the way of that." Nodding, Buffy sat back down in her seat. "Have you decided how you're gonna propose?"

"I…I have an idea about it. It's something special, trust me on that." Dropping her gaze away, the red-headed Witch took another deep breath. "I just hope she says yes."

"What are you talking about?! Of course she's going to say yes!" Shocked at the fear her friend had expressed to her, Buffy shook her head. "She's totally in love with you. You two are soul-mates, remember? You don't argue with Dawn about that kind of stuff."

"Just like she said you and Angel are soul-mates?" Nervously chuckling, Willow nevertheless raised her head until she was looking the other woman in the eye. "I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that maybe…maybe she doesn't want me like that."

"Willow…" Reaching out and resting her hand on the red-head's shoulder, Buffy offered the other woman a smile. "I _know_ she'll say yes."

"You think?"

" _I know."_

* * *

As she walked hand in hand with Tara through the park, Willow couldn't have hoped for a more peaceful and beautiful night. The sounds of the night surrounded both herself and her girl, the night air slightly cool to the touch, but still enjoyable for California weather. She was glad that they had decided to go to San Francisco, considering that although they would no doubt be leaving soon due to the other Hellmouth underneath Cleveland, every one of the Scoobies had needed the rest and relaxation. After all they had been through in the past year or so alone, it was more than needed. It had been _earned._

"It's so beautiful…" Tara said, her head resting on Willow's shoulder as the two of them slowly walked through the otherwise deserted park. It had been strange and heartbreaking, having to watch her girl be in so much pain while she had been…dead, but now? There was neither reason nor room for anything but happiness between them. They were together once again, her girl's Magick problem had effectively been solved, and they were, most importantly, entering what she knew could only be a new stage of their relationship. They had weathered complications, a separation, and a forced 'break-up', if one would call it that, in the form of her 'death'.

"I know, baby, it's perfect…" Willow replied, her mind seemingly focused on something that she didn't want to voice aloud. Not wanting to press the issue, the blonde Wiccan simple lifted her head and gave her red-headed Witch a small kiss on her cheek.

"Yes it is, now that you're here with me." Smiling, the Wiccan chuckled slightly as she saw the large grin that quickly spread across her girl's lips. "You make everything perfect, my Willowtree."

"I'm not a tree…" Willow playfully scuffed, her mind never having completely wrapped around the idea of the pet name that Tara had bestowed upon her. "I'm a girl."

"A Willow is a tree, sweetie, we've been over this. Your name is Willow, and you're mine, so you're my Willowtree. My big, strong, Willowtree."

"Don't know about the strong or big part of it, but my name is Willow. And I am yours."

"Oh, I know…" Turning the red-head around as they stopped atop a small bridge that stood over a small running stream, Tara smiled and pressed her lips softly against the pair seemingly awaiting her touch. Virtually melting into the kiss, Willow wrapped her arms fully around her girl's back, her one palm moving in a circular pattern as she rubbed the other Wiccan's back. She always had loved getting kisses from her girl, whether it be a small peck on the cheek or the full blown tongue-y type, it was a kiss from her girl regardless.

"Tara?" Looking at the golden-haired Goddess as they broke the kiss at the same time, Willow could barely even think as the sound of her heart-beat pounded against her brain like some drum beat. Sliding her hands down, she entwined her fingers with Tara's while her free hand slipped into her pocket. Her digits brushing against the small jewelry box in her pocket, the action only aided her heart-beat in increasing. "I…I need to ask you something…"

"What is it, sweetie?" Her blue irises gazing at her girl's expression, Tara couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. It had been only a small matter of weeks since the two of them had performed the spell atop the Hellmouth itself, and still she felt more connected to Willow than she had ever before. Helping Willow for so long to avoid Magicks had actually dulled her own Magick abilities as well. To have them filled to their absolute brim with Power? It had been slightly exhilarating to say the least.

"It's important…it's about us…" The Wiccan explained, her fingers still tracing and retracing the shape of the box upon which her entire future would be based upon. "About where we're going…"

"Are...do y-y-you w-want to leave?" That once ever persistent stutter returning to her voice briefly, Tara couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. The fear that Willow would eventually move on into someone else's arms had always been a large part of her worst nightmares, even when she had been in the afterlife. In a way, it was a reminder of how she had felt before she had discovered her family had been lying to her throughout her entire life. Were those fears somewhat valid? Was Willow…was she going to leave?

"What?! Tara, no!" Her head shaking from side to side violently, Willow shook her head as her thumb gently massaged the blonde haired Goddess' hand. "Tara, baby, I love you. I could never leave you."

"W-What is it then?" Her mind failing to come up with any alternatives or ideas as to what her girl wanted to talk about, Tara waited somewhat anxiously for Willow's response.

"Tara, I…I don't wanna ever be without you again." Her mind already having been ablaze with nervousness, the Witch slowly began to pull her hand out of her pocket. "I wanna be with you forever…"

"We will, sweetie, I promise." Reaching up with her unoccupied hand, Tara gently caressed her girl's cheek. "I won't leave you ever again, I promise that."

"I know." Giving a small nod, Willow finally let go of the other Wiccan's hand in order to quickly kneel down onto her bended knee. Her green irises attentively gazing up at the other woman's face, she kept the box hidden in the hand at her side.

"Tara…would…could…would you…"

"Would I what?" Concern dotting her face, Tara looked down at her girl and continued to gaze into those nervous eyes. "Honey, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just nervous, 'cause I'm gonna ask you something, it's a big thing, and you might say no, and if you do I think I might wanna die or curl up somewhere…" The red-head babbled in response, her fingers clutching the box even tighter than she had before. "Because I already know that I can't live without you with me. I mean, I fell apart when you weren't here, and I didn't wanna do anything…"

"Sweetie, you're babbling. What's wrong?" Kneeling down so she was eye-to-eye with her girl, Tara frowned when Willow tried pushing her back up.

"Tara, you have to stand up for this to work right…" Her heart racing, the red-head wanted this moment to be perfect, and so she tried harder than she had ever before to stop babbling. Returning to her full height, Tara nodded and waited.

"Tara Maclay…" Saying her girl's full name, Willow took a deep breath before she lifted her hand and opened the box in her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Any thoughts or words she had prepared to say immediately disappeared as she heard her girl's question. Her mouth opening and closing without making a single sound, Tara could almost feel her heart beat stop in her chest for a moment or so before it returned to it's normal pattern. _She…she wants to_ marry _me?_

"I…I…"

"Tara, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that I love you so much and I wanna be with you…"

"Sweetie…" Finally managing to push the name out of her mouth, Tara couldn't finish any other word as her girl continued to babble.

"I mean, if you don't wanna be with me like that, it's Finey McFine, and all…"

"Willow!" Tugging on the girl's arm in order to pull her off her bended knee, Tara nearly leapt into her girl's arms. "I will!"

"You will?"

"I will." Nodding as she hugged her Willow tighter, the Wiccan felt tears of joy coming to her eyes and gently falling down her cheek. Her mind filled with shock and happiness, Willow closed her eyes as she hugged the love of her life back, knowing that they were going to spend the rest of the lives together. Still holding the box in her hand, the red-headed Witch smiled and rubbed her girl's back. Her happy tears continuing to flow, Tara sniffled as she also rubbed her Witch's back, although a smile was ever present on her face.

"I will."


End file.
